


Dangerous Love

by carebearcaryn21



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearcaryn21/pseuds/carebearcaryn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope and Derek are married with two kids and two on the way. What happens when someone could change all of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Love**

**I got inspired by some Penelope and Derek fanfiction that I have read so I wanted to write this. I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Criminal Minds, but I would love to.**

“Penelope Adelaide Garcia-Morgan! What are you doing out of bed?” Derek yelled as he looked at Penelope through the television screen and saw her standing up holding her phone in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other. 

“I was just hungry.” She grumbled as she waddled back to her and Morgan's bedroom and laid down on the bed slowly, grabbing her laptop and hitting a couple of keys. “I have the information about the other victims. They are all sent to your tablets now.”

Hotch, Reid, JJ, Emily and Rossi kept their silence during the lovers spat, but immediately went back to business once Penelope told them about the information. 

“You were ordered by your doctor to stay in bed Penelope because of your high blood pressure. That is why I asked my mother and sisters to help out with you, Derek Jr. and Alisha before our twins are due.” Derek moved closer to the television and lowered his voice so the other members of his team wouldn't overhear. 

“I know. I know. I just went to the kitchen and back Derek. I think that the babies and I can handle just one short trip from the bedroom to the kitchen and back.” She huffed, hating to be placated by her husband. She rubbed her swollen belly with one hand, smiling in thought. Derek with every pregnancy was always overbearing and cautious with her. It always got on her nerves.

“Where is my mom and sisters? Why aren't they there to help you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well Desiree and Sarah took DJ and Lisha out to play in the park. Fran stepped out to do some grocery shopping and should be back soon. I can be left alone for a little bit Derek.” She rolled her eyes before continuing to eat her ice cream. “You have a case to solve so get back to it. If you need me, you know what to do.” She said as she clicked the video call off. 

Penelope and Derek had been married seven years now with their eighth anniversary coming up. They had Derek Jr. who was now five and about to start school for the first time. He was a big mommy's boy, but always looked up to his dad. Then Alisha who was two. As soon as she was born, she had her daddy wrapped around her small finger. She was spoiled rotten from that day on by everyone in the family, but most importantly Derek. Penelope was normally the one who had to rein him back in with all the gifts. Now she was pregnant with twins and swore that this would be the last time that she would go through this. She was put on bed rest since her seven month checkup and now she was going into her eighth month of pregnancy. She couldn't wait to have her body back. Along with the bed rest, her doctor ordered her not to have sex with her husband and that had put quite a strain on things especially with all the hormones running through her body. 

Marriage to a hot shot profiler was tough especially with all of the cases that dragged her husband away. He would always make up for things when he was home though, but it took a toll on her and her kids. They always missed daddy when he was gone as did she, but she had years to get used to it. They made it work though as best as they could.

Penelope and Derek had started out as friends who flirted with each other then the sexual tension grew between them until they both acted on it...

_The whole BAU family had gone out dancing and as soon as they made it to the club, Derek hadn't let Penelope out of his arms. The way that he ran his hand over her curves had her wet from the beginning and her panties were damp. She gasped when he started to nibble on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't take anymore of this as she turned around to face his front and grabbed his head, crashing her lips upon his._

_The whole club, their friends and everything else disappeared as they kissed. Breaking for air, she rested her forehead against his. “Take me home Derek.” She whispered against his lips. Her feet moved a couple of steps back so she could look into his eyes. The nod of confirmation from him made her heart swell and butterflies to appear in her stomach._

_He grabbed her hand and literally ran right out of the club, going straight to his car. The gentleman in him opened the passenger side door for her and then shut the door once she was inside. He ran to the other side of the car and hopped in his seat, quickly putting on his seat belt before driving away._

_They both sat in silence during the car ride as the anticipation grew about what would happen once they made it to his apartment. He didn't want to pressure her and she was just nervous but excited as well. This was a big step for them and both of them knew that they couldn't go back if they crossed this line._

_He parked his car outside of his apartment and turned to Garcia, cupping her chin with his hand to let her look at him. “You know we don't have to do anything that you don't want to, right?”_

_She nodded her head. “Yes, I know.”_

_“You know that I love you right?” He asked while smiling at her._

_“Of course baby boy. I love you too.” She chuckled._

_“Well then you should know that I'm IN love with you. I only realized recently that it was love at first sight. From the moment that you came into my life, you've made it so much better. I want to be with you Penelope. I want to call you my girlfriend and have you meet my ma and sisters. One day I want to put a ring on that pretty little finger of yours and then call you my wife. I just want to make you happy.”_

_Tears fell from her eyes which Derek quickly wiped away._

_“I'm in love with you too and I want all of those things with you.” More tears came to her eyes as she brought his face closer to hers to kiss his lips._

_Before things could get carried away, she pulled away. “We should probably go inside now.” She chuckled._

_He nodded his head before getting out of his car and helping her out of the passenger side. His hands were all over her as they made their way up to his apartment. They somehow made it inside and he had Penelope up against the door, his lips on hers and his hands all over her body._

_“Can you feel how hard you make me baby girl?” He asked, grabbing her hand to place it on his manhood. He groaned when she squeezed him which only made him attack her lips with more fervor._

_“I want you now.” She whispered against his lips._

_He moaned, slipping his hand underneath her skirt to run his finger against her core. “Baby you are so wet.” He pushed her panties to the side to sink a finger into her warm tight heat._

_She moaned when he started to finger her, loving the feel of his finger inside of her and imagining what his dick could do. Her hands moved to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it along with his pants. She slipped her hands into his boxers to stroke his dick._

_“Shit baby.” He ripped her panties off of her and then freed himself from his boxers, his pants slipping down his legs until they wrapped around his ankles. He kicked his legs out of them and then slipped his shirt off of his head. Lifting her up against the door, he guided his dick into her entrance and slipped inside fully in one stroke. “Fuck.” He hissed._

_She wrapped her legs around his hips, wincing at the pain his dick had caused. She hadn't had sex in a while and he was awfully big. The pain started to dissipate and all that was left was the pleasure he was bringing her._

_He gave her time to get used to him before he started his slow thrusts in and out of her, using the door as leverage. “Shit baby. I didn't put a condom on.”_

_“It's okay Derek. I'm on the pill. Whatever you do, please don't stop.” She moaned._

_He nipped at her breast through her shirt and bra, his mouth moving upwards to leave a hickey on her neck. He moved his hips faster, loving the moans coming from her mouth. When he was done marking her, his lips moved to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to battle with hers._

_Holding on tight to her ass, he walked over to another wall, slamming her back against it so he could thrust inside of her some more. He then gripped her tighter to move to the next available surface which just so happened to be his couch. His knees hit the couch which made his butt fall down on it, taking Penelope with him. “You're going to have to ride me baby.” He said, still gripping onto her hips._

_She started to bounce on his dick, undulating her hips._

_Seeing that he was fully naked and Penelope was still in all of her clothes, he moved his hands to her shirt to lift it up and off. “Raise your arms for me baby girl.” Once she complied, he slipped the shirt past her arms and threw it behind him. He bit his lip as he took in her purple satin bra that complimented her porcelain skin and matched her lipstick. He saw that the clasp was in the front and his hands quickly undid it, latching onto one of her nipples when she was revealed to him. He let go with a pop to look at her riding him. “Damn your beautiful Penelope.”_

_He sucked her other nipple into his mouth, making sure it was perfectly hardened for him as she bounced faster on his cock._

_“That's it baby. Are you going to cum for me?” He asked against her lips as his hand pushed up her skirt further so he could rub her button with his fingers._

_“Derek.” She gasped, panting from the exertion. “I'm so close.” Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and then raked down his chest._

_“That's it baby.” He pinched her clit in between his fingers. “Cum for me. I want to see you when you come for me. Open your eyes baby.”_

_She didn't realize that she had her eyes closed until he told her to open them. Her eyelashes fluttered open to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes. “Shit. DEREK.” She screamed his name as her climax overtook her, writhing from the pleasure he was giving her while keeping eye contact with him._

_He thrusted up once and then twice as his own climax followed shortly after hers. He coated her walls with his seed before slumping back against the couch with her on top of him. “That was amazing baby.”_

_“I'll say hot stuff.” Penelope chuckled. “I'm going to need a moment so I can feel my legs again.” She said as her eyes drooped._

_“I hope you don't plan on falling asleep on me because I'm not done with you yet.”_

_“Oh my chocolate god, I wouldn't dream of it.” She smiled._

From that day forward, they were inseparable. He asked her to marry him soon after that and the rest was history. 

She always thought that Derek never wanted kids, but when she told him about being pregnant with Derek Jr., he was thrilled about it. They had never really talked about the subject before and now the endless possibilities were open to them. They talked about the two point five kids they would want and the house with the white picket fence. They were just living in an apartment that they had picked out together, but they knew they would need a bigger space. They started house hunting right away and found the perfect place after the eighth time of searching. 

Morgan got working right away on the nursery for the baby, choosing neutral colors because Penelope didn't want to know the sex of their child until birth. 

The pregnancy went smoothly despite Derek's constant worry over her and their baby. Then Derek Jr. was born and everything was perfect. They had both taken time off to adjust to having a baby, but they got their footing and a schedule going. They both eventually went back to work even though they were wary about it. It helped that the FBI had a day care in the building. 

Derek and Penelope couldn't be happier. Then she found out she was pregnant with Alisha when DJ was two and they couldn't wait for their new addition to the family. 

She told her husband after Alisha that she didn't want anymore children, but he convinced her otherwise. Then they got pregnant again and were shocked to find out it was with twins. Derek was over the moon and Penelope was ecstatic. She knew that after having twins, she was definitely going to be done having more babies. He was fine with that though and thought four was a good number to stop at. 

Because she was in her eighth month of pregnancy, Derek didn't really want to leave her side in case the babies came early. She convinced him otherwise because they already had his mother and sisters here helping her out. He told Hotch though that it was going to be his last case before he took time off to be with his wife and family. Since all that Penelope needed was a laptop to do her work, she could still help out the team even though she was on bed rest. Once her husband took off, she would take off as well. Helping the team like always made it easier for her not to get bored while she laid in bed all day. 

She heard a door open and then a voice call out to her. “I'm back.” She heard a rustling of plastic bags and cabinet doors and the refrigerator being opened and shut. Once the noise stopped, she heard footsteps approaching her bedroom and then her mother-in-law's head popped in. 

“How are you doing?” Fran asked with a smile on her face.

Swallowing the last of the ice cream, Penelope smiled back. “I'm good... although slightly grumpy because Derek berated me about being on my feet.” She frowned, pouting her lips. 

“He only has the best intentions.” Fran chuckled, rolling her eyes and patting her daughter-in-law on the knee. “Are you ready for your check-up though? We should probably be going.”

“Do I have to?” Penelope grumbled. 

“I'm afraid you do sweetheart.”

“Fine.” She got up from the bed with her mother-in-law's help. 

Her doctor's visit went off without a hitch. As they were walking back to their car, Penelope felt like someone's eyes were on her. She tried looking around, but her eyes couldn't spot anything out of the norm. Coming across her car, she saw a flyer sticking between the windshield window and the wipers on the passenger side. 

“Man, I hate advertisements. They try to get you everywhere you go.” She told her mother-in-law, chuckling slightly. Grabbing the paper, she opened it and read the lines across the page which left her creeped out. 

 

_You should only glow for me, not him._

 

**So what did you think? If you liked it, I will be willing to continue this. Please just let me know!**

**Thanks,**

**Caryn**


	2. Her Deception

**I do not own Criminal Minds and if I did, Penelope and Derek would be together.**

**Chapter 2: Her Deception**

 

It was the third note she had received and now she knew that it wasn't a prank. Someone was stalking her. She stuffed the note into her purse when her mother-in-law questioned what it was. “Just a flyer for yogurt.” She shrugged her shoulders before getting into the passenger side of the car slowly. If she told her mother-in-law, she would tell Derek and she didn't want to alarm him quite yet. She knew that she needed to tell someone though and she had the perfect people in mind. Question was as soon as the team got back how she was going to get rid of Morgan so she could talk with them. 

“Hey Fran, the stroller that I ordered is in the store and I think that I do want that twins bassinet Pack 'n Play. Could you take Derek out to get both of those when he comes back from Atlanta? I don't want you to do all that heavy lifting when we have Derek to do it anyway.” Penelope asked sweetly.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Her mother-in-law stated as they drove home. 

When Penelope was alone later on that night after she put her two kids to bed, she placed a call. 

“Hey Garcia.” She heard through the phone.

“Hey Reid. So I need a favor of you and you cannot tell Derek and as you are the godfather to DJ, I think I know that I can trust you with this.” 

“Of course you can trust me Garcia.” Reid stated. “But why couldn't I tell Derek?”

“Because Derek might overreact and think with his fists first instead of his brain.” She took a deep breath. “I think that I may have a stalker. Once you guys get back from Atlanta, I want a meeting with you, Hotch and JJ.”

She heard Reid's deep breaths from the phone and knew that this might hit a little close to home for him because of Maeve. 

“Make sure you are never alone Penelope. I know that Derek's mom and sisters are there so that's good. Do you still have that Taser that your husband got you?”

Penelope nodded her head, but then realized that she was speaking with him on the phone and he couldn't see that. “Yes, I do.” 

“Good. Keep that on you at all times too. I will talk with Hotch and JJ and tell them about it. You just worry about getting Derek out of the house. Okay?” 

Penelope nodded her head again. “Okay. I already got that covered. Thank you for understanding Reid. I will tell Derek about this. I just need some time to do so.” 

“You know that I would do anything for you Garcia. You're welcome.” 

“Alright I will talk to you later. Bye.” She hung up the phone, already moving her fingers to dial her husband.

“So are you still mad at me?” She said once the call connected. 

“You know I never could be mad at you for long baby girl.” He chuckled. “How are my babies and their mama doing? You did have your checkup today right? I'm sorry that I missed it.”

“The checkup went great both babies are doing fine. It's okay Derek, but I expect you to make it up to me once you get back home.”

“You know I will.” He said in between a yawn.

“Oh my baby boy is tired. I should let you go to get some sleep.” She said while yawning herself. 

“I think we both should get some sleep.” He chuckled. “I love you baby girl.” 

“I love you too Derek.” She smiled through the phone. “Get a good night's rest my love.” 

“You too beautiful. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” She repeated before hanging up the phone. 

 

**Five Days Later**

The case was pretty open and shut so it only took the team five days to wrap things up which meant they would all be going home that much sooner. 

Penelope waited in anticipation for her love to come home that night so she could put her plan in motion, but she had fallen asleep waiting without even realizing it.

She came to when she felt someone kiss her all over her face. “Mmh...” She moaned, fluttering her eyes open. “How was the flight back?”

Derek smirked at his wife before finally kissing her on the lips. “It was good. I'm glad that I'm finally back home with you.” He moved down to her stomach and placed his hands on her belly. “How's my babies doing in there? Did you guys miss your daddy?” He smiled in awe when he felt kicks against both of his hands. 

“They definitely missed you. One kept kicking on my bladder and making me have to go every five minutes.” Penelope pouted.

“I'm sorry baby. I'm here now so don't worry.” He got up from the edge of the bed where he was sitting and stripped down to his boxers. Getting into the other end of the bed, he wrapped his arms around his wife and they both drifted off into a deep sleep. 

The next morning, Penelope woke up snuggled with her husband. She tried to get out of his hold, but she just couldn't shake it. She really had to go to the bathroom so she decided to try another tactic. She kissed his lips and raked her hands down his chest, glad when she felt him kiss her back. “I love you baby, but you have to let me go unless you want me to pee on you.” 

He chuckled, but let her go. 

She quickly did her business, brushed her teeth and then came back into bed, cuddling with her husband. 

They had some peace and quiet until both of their children ran inside and jumped on the bed. “DADDY!!” They both screamed. 

Penelope and Derek both laughed. She then watched as Derek greeted both of their kids, making her smile brightly. He was such a good dad. He was tickling both DJ and Lisha's sides and making the kids laugh. She felt kind of left out, but Derek did something that surprised her. 

“Say good morning to your mama and your siblings you two.” He told them. 

She got hugs from both her kids and kisses on her belly from both of them too. “Thank you my babies. Are you guys hungry?”

They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. “Okay go down and someone will be down to help with breakfast soon.” She wanted to go down and help make it, but Derek stopped her. 

“You know you can't leave this bed Penelope.” He reminded her. 

She rolled her eyes, but sighed. “I do have to get dressed though Derek.”

“Okay, you get dressed and then I'll bring up some breakfast for you.” 

“Thank you baby.” She kissed his lips chastely. “After breakfast, I think that your sisters should take DJ and Lisha out to the park again. They really love going there with their aunts. I also will need you to run an errand with your mother and pick up the stroller that we ordered as well as the Pack 'n Play that I think we should get.” 

“You got it babe. Are you sure you will be okay being alone for that time?” He asked concerned.

“I'll be fine baby and if anything happens then I will call you, okay?” Penelope smiled at him, knowing that she wouldn't really be alone.

“Okay.” Derek smiled at her before quickly getting dressed, brushing his teeth and going downstairs to the kitchen. 

Penelope got dressed herself then laid back down on the bed. Grabbing her phone, she texted Reid, Hotch and JJ quickly telling them the time they should meet up at her house. 

Penelope ate breakfast in bed with Derek and then he was off and it was time for her meeting. She went down and got the door for them, letting them all in. Walking into the living room, she sat down at the couch. 

“So you believe that you have a stalker?” Hotch asked getting straight to the point. 

She nodded her head and then handed over the notes that she had received. Hotch looked at all of them and then passed them to Reid who looked at them and then passed them to JJ. 

“I got the first note two months ago when I was out running groceries. I thought it was just a joke or something so I didn't think on it too much. It was left at my car. That is the same with the second and third note. All of them left at my car. The last one just six days ago when I was at my doctor's appointment. I've felt like someone was watching me for awhile, but every time I try to look around and see who it could possibly be, they elude me. It seems that they have been watching me for awhile now at least. The first note was wedged in between the windshield and the wipers on the driver's side and the notes preceding have been on the passenger side. So he knows that I'm not the one driving. Derek made sure of it when he asked his mother to help out. The reason I asked you three to come here and not the whole team is because I don't want to alarm Derek quite yet. I know that you three can keep this a secret for now.” 

“You know that you should tell Derek. The notes appear to be escalating and who knows what this guys endgame is. It appears that he envies the relationship that you have with Derek and he might want to kidnap you to see out his own fantasies about you. He might also try to harm Derek to take him out of the picture.” Hotch spoke, his voice authoritative like always. 

“I know that Hotch. I will tell Derek, I promise. I just need to find a way to break the news to him. You know how he is going to react.” She sighed. 

“Okay, we will give you some time, but I expect you to tell him soon. In the meantime, we can look into this secretly and not alert the other BAU team about it. I will have forensics take a look at these notes and see if there is something that will give this guy away in them.” 

“I'm on it sir.” Reid spoke. 

JJ who was silent since the meeting began, moved closer to Penelope and took her hand in her own. “We won't let anything happen to you or Derek, Penelope. We will find whoever is doing this and stop them.” She promised.

“Thank you JJ. That means a lot to me.” She smiled at the other woman, giving her hand a squeeze. 

The door bell rang, interrupting the moment between friends. Penelope frowned, wondering who it could be. She got up from her seat and went to the front door. Looking through the glass, she couldn't see anyone standing outside. She opened the door and looked out around her neighborhood and still didn't see anything. Turning to go back inside, she may have missed the slip of paper unless she didn't turn her eyes down. She picked it up and read the note, her face turning even more pale. She closed the door and then went back into the living room. “He knows where we live. He was just here.” Her voice was full of fear, the note clutched in her hand. She let the note drop as she felt some pain in her abdomen. “Ahh.” She cried out. 

Hotch was across the room and at Penelope's side in a flash. “Just breathe Penelope.” He instructed.

A loud pop could be heard throughout the room and then water puddled at the floor under Penelope's feet. “My water just broke.” Penelope stated before she blacked out, falling into Hotch's arms. 

“We need to get her to the hospital.” Hotch said as he lifted Penelope into his arms, carrying her bridal style. “JJ, can you get the door and then call Derek on the way? I'll drive.” JJ and Hotch spun into action. 

Reid however picked up the note that had fallen onto the ground. The words on the page made his fear that much greater for his friend. 

“Reid, are you coming?” Hotch yelled at him. 

“Right, I'll be there.” He pushed the note into his pocket before he joined his friend.

 

_They can't protect you from me. No one can._

 

 

**So... what did you guys think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but not necessary.**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**I do not own Criminal Minds although I would love to!**

**Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out**

 

He watched her deep intakes of breath. Breath in. Breath out. 

She had come into the hospital with the three other agents that he had noticed at her house. The girl agent had gone into the hospital room with her, but had left out again to go to the bathroom it seemed. All the while Penelope slept peacefully. She was so beautiful especially from the glow of his twins that she was carrying. It would have been so easy to take her right then. Nobody was looking his way at all. Nobody ever seemed to notice him. If it wasn't for the fact that, she was about to give birth he would have done it too. 

He heard her cry out in pain and knew that she was awake now. He backed away as one of the doctors rounded the corner, probably to check in on her. He made his way away from her even though it killed him inside, passing the girl agent on his way. She didn't seem to notice him at all which made him smile. All of her friends and family were making things too easy for him. He would have Penelope soon. 

Nobody could stop him because nobody knew who he was.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Derek ran through the hospital in search of his wife. He left his mother in the waiting room and his sisters still had his other two kids at the park. He didn't want them by the hospital quite yet so they were on their way home now. 

He had gotten a call from JJ saying that his wife's water broke and then she passed out. He was too worried about his wife to realize why it would have been weird for JJ to call him especially since he knew that he left his wife home alone. His mind didn't register all of that information quite yet as he quickly asked a nurse which room his wife was in. The nurse quickly told him which room and he was running off again to find her. 

“It's okay baby. I'm here.” He spoke as soon as he got inside of the room and found her awake, holding onto JJ's hands. She must have woken up from all the pain of the contractions. 

He saw her lying on the bed, trying to breathe through the pain. He grabbed her hands in his and let her squeeze them. “I got it from here JJ.” He smiled over at her before the other agent slipped out of the room. 

“How close are we babe?” He asked, giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“The doctor...” She took a deep breath, “Said five centimeters...” She took another breath. “five minutes ago.” 

“That's my baby girl. You got five more centimeters to go. You can do it Penelope.” He cheered her on. “Do you want drugs for the births or do you want to do it natural like before?” 

“I don't know, but this really hurts.” She yelled, squeezing the life out of his hand. 

“It's okay baby girl. You said that same thing last time. You got this. Just breathe.” He coached her through her next contraction. 

“Our babies are coming too early. What if they aren't ready?” Penelope looked over at Derek with worry in her eyes. 

“They will be ready baby. With twins, an earlier delivery from the due date is common. Do you remember reading that in the baby books?” He saw that she was crying and wiped away her tears with one of his hands. 

“Yes, I remember.” She nodded her head, smiling over at him.

“Good.” He smiled back. “You have nothing to worry about then baby girl. We got this.”

It took another two hours for Penelope to be fully dilated and then Derek held her hand through both of the births, cheering her on. With the help of their family doctor, Rhiannon Zoe Morgan and Samuel Anthony Morgan were born into this world two minutes apart. Rhiannon weighed in at six pounds and eighteen inches long. She was a little cutie and looked a lot like her older sister except for her eyes. Penelope knew the moment that she laid eyes on Rhiannon, Ri for short, that Derek was going to be wrapped around their little daughter's hand just like Lisha. Samuel weighed in at five pounds six ounces and seventeen inches long. He was much smaller than his older sister, but was just as cute. The parents were allowed sometime to meet their children before the nurses had to take them for a bit.

Derek went out to the waiting room to tell everyone the good news. Along with his mother, a few of his other agents sat out in the waiting room too. Hotch was there along with JJ, Reid and Emily. He had big smiles when he announced the news to everyone. “The delivery went great. Penelope is doing good and sleeping now. Our son Samuel Anthony and daughter Rhiannon Zoe are both here and healthy. Both of them are with the nurses right now. The doctor wants us to keep him in the hospital until he gains six ounces, but otherwise everything is perfect.”

There were cheers all around from everyone as he hugged each of his friends and his mother. “I should get back to Penelope. Mom can you call Desiree and Sarah and let them know they can bring Alisha and DJ around in about an hour?”

“Of course I can do that son.” His mom smiled at him.

“Okay.” He nodded towards her. “Thank you everyone for coming.” He turned around and went back to the room where Penelope was. The sight of her sleeping made him smile as he climbed into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms. “You did good baby doll.” He kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes.

It was maybe fifteen or twenty minutes later when he heard the nurses wheeling both of their kids back into the room. He shushed them to make sure they didn't wake up his wife as he quietly disentangled himself from her so he could greet his kids. He saw Sam fussing a little in his blanket so he carefully picked him up to rock him gently. “Hey little man. I'm your daddy and I love you very much.” He smiled down at his son before kissing his forehead. “I'll be the one to teach you how to throw a ball, play sports and fix things around the house.” He walked over to where Ri was and turned his son's head a little so he could look at his sleeping sister. “This is your sister. She might bug you sometimes later, but you will love her all the same.” He chuckled. “Your older sister Alisha and older brother DJ aren't here right now, but you will meet them soon. They might get on your nerves too, but they are your family.” He walked over to where Penelope was. “This is your mommy son. She will be the one to kiss all your boo boo's and tuck you in at night when I'm not there. She's pretty perfect like that.” He smiled down at her, surprised a little to find her eyes open. 

“Did I wake you up?” He asked softly.

She shook her head, tears soaking her cheeks. 

“Hey... why are you crying?” He asked concerned, sitting down on the edge of her bed with Sam still in his arms. 

“It's nothing. It's nothing.” She repeated, shaking her hands out in front of her. “You just looked so great holding Sam and telling him about his family. It was way too cute.” 

He chuckled. “Okay then. Do you want to hold your son?” 

She nodded her head and he handed Sam over to her gently. 

“He's our baby.” She smiled in awe of Sam, cherishing his tiny little hands. 

“That he is.” Derek smiled at their interaction, full on laughing when she kissed his hands. “Desiree and Sarah should be swinging by soon with DJ and Alisha so they can meet their new sister and brother.”

A knock came on the door and he smiled. “That must be them.” He got up from the bed to open the door, letting in his mom, sisters and his kids. He saw JJ, Hotch and Emily out in the hallway too, probably waiting to meet the new young ones. He waved them over. He wondered where Reid went off to, but didn't question it any further. 

“Derek and Alisha meet your brother and sister.” He moved over to where Rhiannon was to pick her up. “This is Rhiannon Zoe and your mom is holding Samuel Anthony.” 

He heard a chorus of can I hold them from both of his kids and some of the adults. “Yes, you can hold them, but you have to go sit in a chair first.” He spoke to Alisha who was closest to him. He'd let the adults fight with Penelope to hold Sam. Leading her over to one of the chairs in their room, he made sure that she was sitting nicely. He instructed his daughter how to hold the baby and then gently placed the baby into his daughter's hands. He made sure that she was holding the head correctly and watched over every movement she made. After a couple of minutes, he gently took Rhiannon back from Alisha. “It's your brothers turn now. DJ come here.” He instructed his oldest the same way as Alisha and allowed him to hold his sister for a couple of minutes. Taking Rhiannon back, he allowed his sister Sarah to steal her from him. The two babies were getting much attention from everyone which made him smile. This went on for about fifteen more minutes until Rhiannon started to cry. 

“It seems she is hungry.” Penelope said. “I should feed her and Sam.” 

“That means that is everyone's cue to get out.” He grabbed Sam from his mother and then placed him back down in his hospital bed and wheeled it closer to Penelope. He watched his sister pass Rhiannon back over to his wife. 

“I'll walk all of you guys out.” He said grabbing Alisha. Everyone said their goodbyes to Penelope and the twins then hurdled out of the door. He kissed his wife chastely before leaving the room as well. He helped his sisters get his oldest two into the car, promising them that he would see him tomorrow. He wanted to stay with Penelope tonight in the hospital. Once everything was settled, he watched them pull away before turning back around to head into the hospital. 

On his way back inside, he bumped into Reid. “Hey pretty boy. What are you still doing here? I didn't see you outside with the other agents when we brought them inside to meet Ri and Sam.” 

“Oh yeah, I was just talking on the phone with someone and the call went long. I would love to meet them now if it's okay.” Reid spoke, nervously babbling. 

“Penelope is feeding the twins now so it might not be the best time. Maybe in a half hour or so.” Derek shrugged his shoulders, confused by the other agent's behavior. 

“Okay. I'll just stick around in the waiting room until then.” Reid slipped the phone he was still carrying into his hand unaware that a slip of paper fell out. He turned to leave.

Derek noticed the slip of paper on the ground and bent down to pick it up. “I think you dropped this pretty boy.” He spoke, calling Reid back to him. At that moment, that was when he noticed the writing on the paper. “What is this Reid?” 

Reid fiddled with his hands nervously. “I... um...” He tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Lowering his head, he looked down at his hands in guilt. “I think you need to speak to your wife about that.” 

“My wife?” Derek grew in anger. “What the hell does this note have to do with my wife?”

“I'm sorry Morgan, but I think that it's better if you hear it from her instead of me.” Reid still wouldn't look the other agent in his eyes as he backed away slowly. 

Derek was livid as he ran back into his wife's room. “What the hell is this Penelope?” He asked, holding the note up so she could see. “What have you been keeping from me and why?”

She had finished feeding Rhiannon and was burping her when Derek came inside of the room. “I think this is a conversation that we need to have alone please. Let me feed Sam first and then we will have the nurses take them away. Okay?” 

He nodded his head.

“Okay good. Can you finish burping Ri and I'll get started on Sam?” She handed her daughter over to her husband and then grabbed her baby boy out of his crib. They were silent as they both finished their tasks. Once that was done and Sam was burped, Derek called for a nurse to take them. The nurse did as was told, leaving Penelope and Derek alone in her room. 

Penelope asked for the note that was still clutched in Derek's hands and he handed it over to her. She hung her head in shame after she read it. She knew this was how he would react and she wondered how he had found the note. He was always observant. He always knew when she was keeping something from him and sometimes she couldn't ever get away with anything even if it was just a surprise party for his birthday or this. She knew she was wrong for keeping it from him, but she also knew how he would react and this was it. “I need you to take deep breaths Derek and please sit down before I tell you anything.” She glared at him until he complied, sitting down in a chair near her bed. “Alright. I will tell you what is going on, but you can't interrupt me at all. Got it?”

He reluctantly nodded his head after a couple of seconds.

“Good.” Penelope sighed. “I have a stalker.” 

“A stalker? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me this?” Derek interrupted.

The glare that Penelope sent her husband's way was lethal. “I told you not to interrupt. Let me finish.” She looked at him until she was sure that he would follow her instructions. “Yes, I have a stalker. I got the first note two months ago. The one you are holding in your hands is the fourth one. The first three notes I got when I was out and about by myself or with your mother and I've noticed eyes on me. I can never figure out where they are coming from. The fourth note I received today. I called JJ, Reid and Hotch over to tell them about the notes. Then someone rang the doorbell and the note was on the stoop. I didn't tell you Derek because at first I thought it was a joke, but then by the second and third note I realized it wasn't. I knew how you would react with your fists first and I wanted to let you know carefully without you wanting to go off and kill whoever it is. I'm sorry Derek. I should have told you.” She cried, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“You mean to tell me that this asshole knows where we live?” Derek asked in anger.

She nodded her head, watching him get up from his seat to pace around the room. “Please don't do anything stupid Derek. We don't know who he is. Come here please.” She beckoned him over, but he didn't listen to her. “Please Derek.” She cried. 

He stopped in his tracks and slowly walked over to her, sitting down at the edge of her bed. 

“I'm so sorry.” She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on the bed next to her. “Please forgive me baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry.” She cried into his chest. 

He rubbed her back soothingly, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her for long even though he really wanted to for keeping something this big from him. “I forgive you baby. I forgive you. I love you too and I will always protect you.”

“Always.”

 

**So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary.**


	4. Share With Me All Your Fears

**I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 4: Share With Me All Your Fears**

Exhaustion soon befell the couple from the excitement of the day. They slept wrapped up in each other in the hospital bed. A nurse woke Penelope up to feed her babies and Derek looked so peaceful that she didn’t want to wake him. She motioned for the nurse to be quiet and then fed her children as softly as she could. Once finished, she burped them and then put them back in their cribs and snuggled back into Derek immediately going to sleep. 

The morning light hit her face directly as she woke up. Rubbing her eyes, she slowly opened them to find Derek not on the bed with her. She turned her body to scan the room and found him holding their son. “There’s my two baby boys.” She smiled at them. “If only DJ was here, then all my boys would be together.” 

Derek smiled when she spoke, but Penelope could tell that it didn’t reach his eyes. He slowly put down their baby into his crib and went to sit down next to Penelope. “We need to call the team in, work on a profile, and I should probably up our security at the house.” 

“We already have state of the art security Derek.” Penelope chided him.

“Well we will get more state of the art security and I’ll train Clooney to protect the house.” 

“Clooney is getting old my chocolate god. I don’t think he will be able to be the guard dog that you want.” She stated calmly, rubbing his neck and shoulders with her hands.

“Well then we will get a puppy and I will train him or her to protect the house.” He threw up his hands, his worry evident in his tone.

“If a new puppy will make you feel better, then we will get a new puppy.” She smiled at him.

“This is not some joke Penelope. Someone is stalking you.” His feet carried him up off the bed as he yelled her. He then started to pace across the floor.

She knew she was in trouble when he called her by her name. “I know it’s not some joke Derek. I know how serious this is. I see this every day.” She yelled back at him.

Her words caused his feet to stop moving and he turned to her place on the bed. Seeing tears come to her eyes, he crossed the room to sit down beside her again and grabbed her into his arms. She started to sob and he trying to calm her down. “Shh. It’s okay baby girl. Everything is going to be okay. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

She hiccupped and clung to him as her cries continued to wrack her body. “I see this every day Derek. I know what can happen to me. I know from all the pictures of victims I have seen over the years. I’ve imagine all of the possibilities a hundred times and I’m scared. I’m so scared. Why me? I don’t understand this. You know I believe that everything happens for a reason, but what did I ever do to attract this psycho’s attention?” 

“Hey, hey baby girl.” He cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. “You didn’t do anything. Nothing at all. You might have interacted with him once and then he took his obsession from there. That’s it baby. You can’t blame yourself for this because it isn’t your fault. Not at all.” He wiped her tears away, looking into her eyes so that she believed him.

“I thought that I was done with being hurt after Battle. I guess not.” She looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes.

“He won’t hurt you baby. I won’t let him and you can’t let him hurt you either. I’m going to brush you up on your self-defense so that you can protect yourself.”

“That’s a good idea and we should call the others. Hopefully Reid rushed the notes to the lab and he has the results.” She smiled at him. She was still shaken by everything, but with Derek knowing her secret and by her side, she felt reassured that everything would turn out okay.

“Okay. I will call them and get them over here.” He kissed her lips. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Okay my love.” She kissed him back, smiling as she watched him retreat. Slowly getting up from her bed, she looked into the cribs where her children were. 

Samuel had fallen back asleep thanks to Derek, but Rhi was fussing a little in her crib. Penelope picked her up, cradling her to her side. “Hey my beautiful girl.”

She got Rhiannon to stop fussing and fall right back to sleep in no time. After a little while, Derek had come back and just watched her. He loved the sight of her especially with their children. She was so gorgeous and so full of light. That light had dimmed when Battle had shot her, but it brightened again when they got together, got married and had their beautiful kids. He was worried that her light would dim after this, but he promised himself that he wouldn’t let that happen. 

“The team is on the way beautiful.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. She cuddled into him, kind of regretting her decision not to tell her husband about her stalker. He was being so attentive to her right now and she loved it. Albeit a stalker shouldn’t be the one to bring them closer together. They passed the time in silence, waiting to come up with a plan. 

A knock on the door woke them both up from their thoughts. Derek got up to let everyone in. Greetings were said, but everyone noted the somber mood in the room. 

Hotch was the first one to break it. “I had the lab rush the results of the other notes. Nothing really unusual came out of it. There were no fingerprints besides our own on it. I’m sorry Penelope.” 

“It’s okay Hotch.” She gave him a small smile. 

“I have the other note here.” Derek said, passing it around the room. Everyone read it once and then passed in on until it ended with Hotch. 

“Well he is certainly cocky.” Rossi stated, shaking his head.

“That might mean that he will slip up when he tries to go after Penelope, but if he has been stalking her for a while then he must know her routine. Who knows when he will give in to his fantasy of you and try to abduct you. He could use your kids against you or threaten Derek’s life.” Hotch hated to say all those things, but they needed to treat it like a case. He would try for Penelope’s sake to treat it objectively instead of emotionally.

“Well based off the notes, we really won’t know more about the unsub until he attempts something.” Reid hated to say. “It seems though that he is an intimacy seeker. He wants to establish an intimate and loving relationship with Penelope and he obviously believes that Penelope is really in love with him and not Derek. He thinks that he is her ideal partner and can satisfy any of her desires. He will take any negative responses as encouragement and might believe that Penelope owes him love because his investment in stalking her. He most likely is very shy and lives alone. It seems like he has been acquainted with you and that is where he took his obsession with you from. If you are rejecting the stalker, he might become threatening or violent. Obviously from your interactions with your husband and you just had two more kids with him, he might already believe that you would never come to him willingly so he might force you. All of this might help you in case something happens and he does manage to get you. I want you prepared Penelope.” Reid told her, trying to be levelheaded. 

“It’s not going to come to that.” Derek seethed. 

“I’m just saying that she should be aware.” Reid raised up his arms, not wanting to get in a fight with Derek.

Morgan was about to object further, but Hotch cut him off. “Reid is right. Penelope needs to be prepared for either outcome.”  
The agent huffed, but didn’t say anything further. Penelope put a hand onto his shoulder to calm him down. “No matter what outcome Derek, I know that you are going to catch this guy and save me.” 

“You’re damn right.” He nodded his head. “I just hope that it doesn’t come to an abduction though.” 

“We all do Derek.” JJ agreed.

“Alright as of now, I will take this other note to the forensic lab to get tested and then we will wait until he tries to contact you again.” 

The team agreed and then they left the couple alone in her hospital room. They tried to act normal, but it felt like a weight was hanging from their shoulders. 

**A day later**

The doctors said that maybe in another day they could take Sam home. Rhiannon was already able to go home, but Penelope didn’t want to break up her twins. She couldn’t wait to leave the hospital. She still hated them ever since her parents died. Hearing her phone go off, she got up from bed. Derek was still in the bathroom otherwise he would have answered it for her. The number was listed as Private which got her a little worried. “Hello?” She spoke into the phone.

“Hello Penelope.” A voice replied, giving her chills.

“Do I know you?” She asked, beckoning her husband over when she saw he was done. She whispered stalker to him and he immediately got out his phone to record what was said while she put the phone on speaker.

“We have met once, but I’m sure you will get to know me more soon.” The man on the phone stated.

“Over my dead body.” Derek yelled.

“Now, now Penelope… why did you go and put your phone on speaker so your husband could listen? That was mighty naughty of you. I will have to punish you later, but later might be sooner than you think. Until then, it was lovely hearing your voice again. I can’t wait until I can hear it all of the time.” He stated and then hung up.

“Well now he has escalated to calling you. I have no idea how he got your phone number though.” Derek sighed, frustrated. He sent what little of the voice recording he got to the rest of the team. 

Penelope was still a little shaken up about the phone call.  
When Derek noticed how his wife was acting, he immediately went to her and brought her into his arms. “Don’t worry my love. Everything will be okay. I still promise that nothing will happen to you.”

Tears leaked from her eyes as she felt that her situation became more real. “I don’t recognize the voice at all Derek. I’m sorry I tried to think of where I had heard it, but I don’t know.”

“It’s okay baby. Just think about it some more and maybe you’ll know where you heard the voice from.” He comforted his wife.

“I just hate feeling so helpless.” Her cries escalated until she was sobbing. 

A few tears leaked from Derek’s eyes at how heartbroken Penelope was. “I know my love; I feel helpless too.” They continued to hold each other as they cried until the FBI agent got a call on his phone. He answered the call, but refused to let go of his wife. “This is Morgan.” He spoke with tension in his voice. 

“I heard the recording.” Hotch said on the other end. “He’s definitely escalating things and he might do something soon especially because he didn’t like that you interrupted their phone call.”

“I know.” Derek said. “I’m not leaving Penelope’s side any time soon and I’m on an indefinite vacation until this gets resolved with a bullet in the guy’s brain, or him handcuffed.” He added that last part after the fact. 

“You look after her okay?” Hotch said concerned. “I already put that in for you. You don’t have to worry about coming back to work any time soon.” 

“I will.” He nodded his head. “Thank you Hotch.”

“You’re welcome. Talk to you later.” 

“Yeah… I’ll talk to you later.” Derek agreed and then hung up the call. “Would there be any way you could have traced that call babe?”

“If I had my laptop maybe, but I didn’t. I’m sorry I should have that hear with us in case it happens again.” She sent a text to JJ to pick up her laptop for her and bring it to the hospital. JJ quickly responded back that she would do it. 

The rest of the day was spent worrying, trying to be productive and trying to spend some time as a family as Derek’s mom and sisters visited with Alisha and DJ. After their visit, Derek and Penelope were wiped out and went to bed. The nurse woke Penelope up again for the night time feeding and then left once it was done. The mother stayed awake though to admire her babies. 

During that time, a man in a scrubs, a scrub cape and a surgical mask covering his face came inside of her room.

“Is there something wrong doctor? Are you sure you’re in the right room?” Penelope asked in hushed tones, not wanting to wake her sleeping babies or her husband.

“I’m in the right room. No there isn’t something wrong, but there will be if you don’t pick up Rhiannon, go down to the south exit of the hospital and walk to the alley between the ice cream shop and hair salon across the road.” He threatened, revealing a knife in his hand. He pointed the knife towards Derek, willing to kill him if she wouldn’t go with him. “If you don’t, I’m going to end his life. And if you are not quiet, I will also take it out on him.”

“You…” She stated scared, wondering how he went around a hospital late at night undetected. It was after visiting hours after all. “No, I’m not taking Rhi too.” She shook her head, mouth opening in horror and tears flowing down her cheeks. “Please no. Don’t hurt my husband.”

“I’m your husband. Now do as I say.” 

Penelope had no other choice, but to do as he asked…

**To be continued…**


	5. Gone in Sixty Seconds

**I do not own Criminal Minds and I will never forgive the creators and writers of the show for not putting Derek and Penelope together. After this chapter, there should be two or three chapters left. Thanks so much for sticking with me and here you go…**

**Chapter 5: Gone in Sixty Seconds**

Penelope cursed the fact that since her and Derek got together, he slept much better. Sometimes when he slept, he couldn’t be woken up no matter how she tried. She hoped that now was not one of those times and that he would realize she wasn’t next to him and look for her. She also tried to buy time. “Why Rhiannon?” 

“Because she is good enough to leave the hospital. Sammy needs to gain some weight before he can leave and then I will find a way to take him too.” The faux doctor shrugged.

More tears fell down Penelope’s eyes. The guy must have been able to see their charts because she saw no other explanation for how he knew these things. “Please no.” She shook her head.

“Come now Penelope.” He waved his finger no. “Don’t be naughty or otherwise I will have to punish you later. Pick up Rhiannon now.” 

The blonde hesitated, but slowly picked up her daughter. She tucked her daughter into her, hoping beyond hope that the man would forget the alarm anklet that was on her daughter’s ankle. She went to go past the man, but a hand on her arm stopped her. 

The abductor pushed the blankets off of Rhiannon and used the knife to cut the monitor that would warn anyone if the baby got too far away from the maternity ward. “Wouldn’t want to alarm the whole hospital, now would I?” He threw the thing on the ground.

Penelope cursed inside of her head. “No, I guess not.” 

“Now walk where I told you. I will follow behind you. Don’t even think about alerting anyone on the walk. If you do, your boy toy will pay. Got it?” 

She nodded her head. 

His hands went to her cheeks to wipe away her tears. Once he was done, he patted her shoulders. “Much better. Don’t worry, I’m going to take good care of you.” 

Clearing her throat, she prayed that Derek would wake up and save her before she got into the psycho guy’s car. She prayed that Rhi would wake up and cause a fuss which would alert someone else. She prayed for any number of possibilities that would happen to get her out of this.

She slowly left the room, feeling the man watching her every move from behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek reached out a hand to cuddle with his wife, but only felt an empty bed. Frowning, he yawned and stretched. He slowly sat up and peered around the room, not seeing his wife. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, thinking she was in there. Coming back out empty, he went to check on his kids. His foot hit something and he bent down to pick it up. It was the hospital’s monitor that was supposed to be on one of his babies. The panic within him grew and he rushed to the cribs. Finding Sam in his, he looked at Rhi’s and his face fell. He ran out into the hallway and looked both ways not seeing his wife. He wanted to search for her, but he needed to make sure that somebody also didn’t take his son. He ran back to the bed and pushed the button to call a nurse multiple times. When the nurse ran in, he yelled at her. “Where is my wife and daughter?” 

Looking at the empty crib and the monitor that Derek held out for her, she gaped. “I don’t know sir.” 

“Alright…” He looked at her ID card that was attached to her scrubs. “Armida, you are going to watch my son. You are not going to let him out of your sight. You are not going to get someone else to watch him. You are going to protect him as if he is your own until I get back. Got it?”

She nodded. 

“I also need you to call this in. My wife and daughter are missing and I think that someone bad has taken them. I need to go look for her.” 

“Okay.” The nurse went to the phone in the room and did what he asked.

Derek grabbed his phone and ran out into the hallway. He dialed the number he needed and then picked a direction and ran. 

“Hello?” Hotch answered.

“He’s got her. The stalker has Penelope and Rhi.” Derek stated, wanting to crumble at the words he just said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope was amazed at how she could pass undetected leaving a hospital. The people she did pass this early in the morning, didn’t even glance her way. She could see the exit and she knew as soon as she left those doors, she would be taken captive. An alarm started in the hospital and Penelope smiled. Derek was awake and looking for her. 

“Run.” The man yelled, catching up to her. He grabbed her arm and rushed her to the exit and outside. “We made it.” He smiled, glad they got outside before the doors locked because the hospital was on lockdown. 

“No.” Penelope cried. 

“Shut up.” The man said to her, leading her away from the hospital and along to the alley where his car was parked. He opened the van door for her. “Get in or I will throw you in. We wouldn’t want to hurt Rhiannon now would we?” 

“You wouldn’t.” She shook her head. 

“Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t.” His shoulders shrugged up and down. “If you test me like you are doing right now, I just might.” 

The horror of her situation overtook her. She didn’t want her little baby hurt so she got into the van. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek briefly told Hotch the details while he was searching for his wife and child. Once done, he hung up. He got to one of the exits for the hospital and found them locked. He tried looking out and fear overtook him as he saw a van rushing away from the scene a couple blocks down. He yelled and beat the door in his anger. A member of the hospital’s security team came up to him. 

“Sir, you are going to have to remain calm.”

Derek hit the door once again with his fist. “You let a man get away with my wife and child. I am NOT GOING TO REMAIN FUCKING CALM.” He yelled, picking up one of the chairs close by and throwing it at the door. 

The security officer held his hands up, trying to reason with Derek. “I don’t know what you are going through right now, but don’t you want to catch the guy?”

“Of course I do.” 

“Well then you need to think about how you are going to get your wife and child back.” The man stated.

Derek thought over what the guy was saying and knew that he was right. He needed to keep it together until he got Penelope and Rhi back. He took a deep breath, willing away his tears and anger. “I need to make a quick call.” He redialed Hotch’s number. “Hotch have police put out an APB on a white van moving away from the hospital. I saw it going north on Granger.” Hotch confirmed, telling Derek that he was five minutes away and then Derek hung up the phone. “My team is going to get here shortly. I need one of your officers to let in FBI agents Hotchner, Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid. Take me to the security room with the cameras.” 

“Okay.” The man nodded and radioed in about the FBI coming to his boss. “I can take you to the cameras. Do you want your team to join you once they get here?”

“Yes.” The agent nodded.

“Alright follow me then.” The member of the security team led Derek to a room full of monitors. There was one officer sitting there. “This is George. He can help you look at the cameras. If you need anything else, just let him know. I’m going to search the hospital just in case your wife and child are still in the building and then once we are done with the search, we will end the lockdown.”

“Okay.” The agent nodded. “Thank you for your help.” 

“No problem man.” He clapped Derek on the shoulder. “I’m sorry about your wife and child. I hope you find them.” 

“Thanks. I do too.” He watched the other man leave and then he turned to George. “Show me…” Derek looked at his wife. “my wife’s room number 305 about thirty minutes ago.”

The man complied, going to the best camera near his wife’s room. 

Derek watched as a man in scrubs and a hospital mask walked into the room. Then five minutes later, Penelope walked out with Rhiannon and the man followed behind her. “Follow them.” 

The cameras switched to follow his wife. He saw her path right to the south exit of the hospital. His wife smirked at something on the camera, but then the man rushed them out of the doors. 

“That must have been right as the alarms went off. It normally takes the hospital thirty seconds to do a full lockdown. The man must have known to get them out quickly.”

Derek wanted to cry because his wife knew that he was looking for her, but the man still got away with her. The guy was smart, or he just knew about hospital procedures. “Have you seen that man before?” He asked hoping that maybe the guy did.

“I’m sorry dude.” He shook his head. “We see so many people in and out of the hospital that it’s hard to keep track of everyone.”

The agent wanted to scream and cry, but he tried to keep a level head. “Damn it.” He punched the wall in anger. “Let me see it again.” Derek watched the video over and over to try to discern what the man said to Penelope to get her to go with him. He couldn’t see it, but maybe the guy had a weapon that he threatened her with or Rhiannon or himself. He wanted to curse himself out too that this all happened while he was asleep. Derek was in that constant cycle of questioning, fear, and anger when the team and his mother joined them. “Mom?”

“Hotch called me and picked me up on the way here. Don’t worry. DJ and Alisha are safe with your sisters. Hotch also called in a police officer to watch the house.”

Derek crossed the room to his mother and clung to her. “He took her mom. He took her when I was sleeping in the room.” He cried.

“I know son. I know.” She tried to soothe him. “It is not your fault Derek.” 

“Why did this happen?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head, tears coming to her own eyes. “I don’t know.”

Derek allowed himself to be comforted by his mother for a little bit, but knew he needed to get back to business. The sooner they solved this, the sooner Penelope was back home. Pulling back, he withdrew his arms from around his mother. “Can you go check on Sam. I left him with our nurse, but I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Of course I can do that baby boy. I’ll be there once you are done.” She gave her son one last fleeting look and then left for the maternity ward.

Derek wiped away his tears and then turned to the security guard. “Can you play the video for my team?” 

The man nodded and played it once again. 

All of them watched it closely. 

A thought was wiggling in the back of JJ’s head that she might have seen this person before. She thought on it some more and then finally it came to her. “I’ve seen this guy before.”

The team all looked to her questioningly.

“It was the day Penelope gave birth to the twins. She was still unconscious for a bit so I left to go give my husband a quick call. When I was coming back, he passed me in the hallway. I think he was looking on Penelope for a bit. I didn’t really get a good look at his face though because his face was turned and I’m sorry about that. I will sit down with a sketch artist if you want me too once we get back to headquarters.”

“Anything will help.” Hotch nodded. 

Derek looked to the guy running the security cameras. “Go two days back around ten am.” 

The security officer complied, showing them the footage.

After they all watched it, Emily spoke first. “He’s smart. He knows where all the cameras are and he avoided showing his face.”

JJ looked to the security officer. “Can I have a copy of that and the video from today?” Once he nodded, she smiled. “I’m going to get this out on every news station. The amber alert is already out for Rhiannon and Penelope. I got a picture of Penelope and Rhiannon out to them too. The one of Rhiannon isn’t that good because I took it on my phone the day she was born. After I’m done, I’ll go back to the FBI and sit with a sketch artist.”

Hotch nodded. “Do it. We want to let him know that we are on to him.”

Once the copy was made, JJ grabbed it and left almost running into the security officer that Derek met with earlier. 

“Sorry to interrupt. Our security team and the police swept the hospital. They are not here.” He hung his head a little.

“That’s okay.” Rossi said. “Thank you for helping.”

“You’re welcome. We aren’t on lockdown anymore too. I just thought I should tell you.” 

“Thanks again.” Derek said, watching the guy leave.

A phone ringing made all the team members look at their phones. It was Hotch’s phone that went off. He spoke for a little bit with the person on the phone and then hung up. “Some uniforms found the van they think. It was abandoned in an empty lot a little ways out of town. Derek, I want you to take Reid with you to confirm if it was the van or not.” 

The husband nodded, glad for something to do to distract him. “I need to stop by to see my son first if that’s okay.” 

Hotch nodded. “Go.” The two left the room. 

“We are going to go back to headquarters and try to work up a profile.” He told Rossi and Emily. “Thank you for your help.” He shook the George’s hand and then they all left.

Derek got to the room where his son was and saw his mother fighting with the nurse. “Armida, it’s okay. Thank you for watching over my son. This is my mother and she is going to take him home. I know that the doctor wanted to wait, but due to the circumstances, I would rather have him at home. If you could get the discharge papers, that would be great.” He smiled at her.

The nurse huffed, but handed over Sam to Derek’s mother and then gave him a nod before leaving the room. 

“That woman wouldn’t hand Sam over to me.” His mother pouted.

“It’s okay mom. I told her not to. I needed to make sure that he would be safe. I can’t let something happen to him too.” Two tears slipped down his cheeks. 

“Nothing is going to happen to him Derek. I will protect him.” She walked over to Derek. “Say goodbye to your son and go get that son of a bitch that took Penelope.”

The father looked down at his son for a moment and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. “I will mom. I promise.” He side hugged his mother, not wanting to squish his boy. 

The nurse came back in with the forms for him to sign. He signed them quick and then walked outside with his mother. There were police outside in the parking lot. Reid went on ahead and got one of the police officers to escort Sam and his mother home. After he saw them off, Reid and Derek left to work the case.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“All right, we are here.” The man stated, pulling into his garage and closing the garage door. 

Penelope tried to keep track of where the man headed, but they went out of the city and then switched vehicles. It was all so confusing, but she thought they were still in Quantico. Penelope unbuckled Rhiannon out of her car seat. 

The car door opened and the man forcefully helped her out of it without harming Rhiannon. He held her tightly while he led her through the house to a door with a lock on it. He moved her inside of the room, trying to take Rhiannon from her. “Give me the baby.” He yelled.

“No.” She shook her head. “Not until I know who you are.” 

The man rolled his eyes, but then took off his scrub cap and mask. “Happy?”

Penelope looked on in horror. “YOU!”

**To be continued…**


	6. The Waiting Game

**As I have said before, I do not own Criminal Minds and I still will not forgive the creators and writers of the show for not putting Derek and Penelope together.**

**Chapter 6: The Waiting Game**

Penelope couldn’t believe it. Her stalker was her ultrasound technician. She only had one sonogram with him and it was the first one with her twins. Derek couldn’t be there because he was on a case. They had one interaction and then he does all this? She just couldn’t believe it especially because their interaction wasn’t out of the norm. Maybe it was because Derek couldn’t be there that this guy imagined he was her husband instead. 

In her shock, the guy whose name she forgot was able to grab Rhiannon from her. “Wait, where are you taking her?” She asked as she saw him walk out of the room. He slammed the door in her face and then locked it. Penelope tried the door, but there was no way it was going to budge. She looked around the room, seeing only a queen size bed. She realized that there were no windows in the room and only one door. She tried the door and found it led to a walk in closet which was filled with clothes that she guessed were in her size. The clothes filled her with horror. There was a dresser in the closet as well and when she opened it, the sight made her want to puke. It was full of pretty underwear, bras and nightgowns. 

Going back to the door, she punched it. “Let me out of here. Where is Rhiannon? Give me my daughter back.” She yelled. Her cries fell on deaf ears and the only thing she could do was cry herself to a fitful sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Reid went to where the van was abandoned. On the drive over, the agents were silent because neither knew what to say. They were both worried, scared and angry about Penelope being abducted. 

They both got outside of their cars, nodded to the police officers and scoured the van with gloves on, looking for anything out of the ordinary. In the back seat car cushions, Derek looked for anything that could be squeezed in there. He hit the jackpot when he found what felt like a piece of paper. He pulled it out and saw a paper wristband. His wife’s name was on it. “Oh thank you baby girl.” He spoke, alerting Reid. “It’s Penelope’s. She was in here and left this behind as a clue.” 

“Let’s bag it and then call it in.” Reid held out a bag and Derek put the paper wristband inside of it.

Derek called Hotch. “Hotch, this is definitely the van that Penelope was in. She left behind her hospital wristband in the car seat cushions. I’ll need you to run the plates.” He told them what they were, grateful that they could hopefully catch this guy. “We’ll head back after forensics does a sweep of the van.” He told his boss and then hung up with him.

The forensics team was called and they dusted for prints, and tried to find any DNA in the car that could help them further. Once they wrapped up, Derek and Spencer left for headquarters.

The other members of the team were around the conference room. JJ had already sat with a sketch artist and it wasn’t much because she didn’t really see the man’s face, but hopefully it could help.

“Did the plates help at all?” Derek asked hopefully. 

“No, the van was stolen out of a rental car company parking lot and this is what the video shows.” Hotch played the clip from the parking lot video cameras. It should a man with a hat covering his face, always looking away from the video camera.

“Damn… he knew where all the cameras were again.” Derek huffed, wanting to punch something. He took a few deep breaths in to calm himself down. “Maybe he went to the parking lot before to scope it out and find where all the cameras were. We should have someone look through the footage. I’m thinking though that he might do something at the hospital. He seemed to really know the lay of the land those both times he was there. Maybe we should have someone ask around and also look further back through that footage too.”

“We already have someone on that.” Rossi said. 

“Alright so what do we have for the profile so far?” Derek asked. He wanted to get the profile out so that they could be one step closer to finding his wife. He needed to get her back soon. Who knows what that creep could do to her or what he is doing to her right now. Just the thought of that got him angry all over. Taking a deep breath, he tried to shut off those thoughts and emotions that ran through him. They wouldn’t help his wife right now, but he could.

“Well like I’ve said before, he is the intimacy seeker type of stalker. He probably never met Penelope before or they are only acquaintances. Obviously the guy stepped up his game because he took Penelope. I think that it was the phone call that spurred him to do it because he got angry that Derek was on the line with him and Penelope.” Reid reiterated.

“Well as we know he is a white male, about 5’8 to 5’9 and approximately 200 pounds. The news stations are already showing the footage from the hospital and we should get out the footage from the parking lot as well.” JJ added.

“His intention is not to hurt Penelope, but to seek intimacy from her. That means he won’t harm her unless he gets provoked to do so. Penelope is smart though and she’s dealt with all sorts of cases like this. She’ll know not to provoke him.” Emily stated.

“His job could be the way that he met Penelope. That means he probably does something in customer service, healthcare or retail. Besides his work, he most likely is an introvert and stays in his house. His house is most likely where he is keeping Penelope and Rhiannon.” Rossi pointed out. 

“Alright, I think we are ready to give the profile out.” Hotch said. “JJ you handle getting the other footage out to the media.” 

“Got it boss.” She grabbed the video footage and left. 

“The rest of us will talk with law enforcement.” 

They all nodded their heads and got to work. The sooner the profile was out, the sooner hopefully that they would get Penelope back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope was sleeping intently, cozy next to her husband. Sleep still clutched her in a vice even though Derek wanted to wake her up with kisses all over her skin. “Five more minutes.” She turned away from him to try to go back to sleep. That lasted about a minute and then he was back, kissing the skin of her neck. “Derek stop.” She whined. A slap to her face shocked her awake and then the awful truth about what happened recently crashed down upon her. Looking around, she decided that he must have carried her onto the bed as they were now both on it. 

“I am not Derek and I do not want you to ever speak that name again.” Her abductor spoke with loathing in his voice.

She gulped, scared of what this man would do to her. “Okay…” She meant to say his name, but her memory deserted her. 

“Tim.” He yelled in disbelief. “How could you not remember my name? We shared that lovely afternoon together and you can’t even remember my name.” His temper grew with every word that spit out of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry. I still must have pregnancy brain. I get very forgetful.” The mother tried to plead with him, hoping to quell his anger. “It must be all the hormones and I had twins too.” She rattled off. Tim seemed to visibly calm which made her want to sigh in relief, but she held it in.

“I’ll forgive you now, but my name better be the only name that comes off your lips in the future.” He warned her.

“But what about Rhiannon?”

An inquisitive look crossed his face. “What about her?”

“Am I not allowed to say her name?” The analyst asked.

“Of course you can say her name and Samuel’s too because they are our children. Now enough of this. Where were we?” Tim asked getting closer to the blonde. He started to kiss her neck again and his hands wandered over her body.

Penelope wanted to recoil from his touch, but she forced herself to allow it, not wanting to provoke him any further. When his hands got dangerously low, she halted him. “We can’t do any of that.” She stated, hoping not to anger him. “I just had twins. The doctors normally say not to have sex for six weeks after giving birth.”

“I thought it was only four weeks.” Her abductor stated.

“Yes, but I had twins. Normally the doctors say a longer recovery time for someone who had twins.”

The man huffed, but conceded because he didn’t want to hurt her. “Fine, but we’re going to cuddle instead then.” He then got close to Penelope’s backside and threw an arm over her middle. 

His closeness made her want to puke especially because she could feel his little hard member against her ass. Taking a deep breath in, she tried to relax in his hold. She needed to keep calm and not provoke him. Then hopefully after he fell asleep, she could find her daughter and get the hell out of here. After a couple minutes, she could hear his snores. She waited though another fifteen minutes to make sure he was really asleep. As slowly as she could, she lifted his arm off of her to be able to get out of the bed. Silently, she got off the bed and walked slowly to the bedroom door. Trying the handle, she found it to be unlocked. When she opened the door, the hinges squeaked which alerted her abductor.

“Where do you think you are going?” He asked with venom in his voice.

The mother knew she had to lie and lie as convincingly as possible. She started to hop around on her feet and her hands went to her crotch. “I have to pee.” She said, sounding desperate.

Tim got up from the bed and walked towards her. His hands latched on to her arm as he escorted her out of the bedroom and down the hallway a little until they reached the bathroom. “You get two minutes.” He said and then closed the door. In that short period, she could hardly grasp her surroundings from the bedroom to the bathroom.

She scanned the bathroom and saw that there was a small rectangle window adjacent from the toilet. Putting on the water in the sink, she knew she wasn’t tall enough to see out of the window so she stood up on the toilet. Trying to open it, she found it was padlocked. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. She could see that she was in a subdivision and there were other houses on the street. Some kids were playing a couple of houses down. Taking the risk, Penelope started to yell and bang her fists on the window. “Help! Call 911.” 

Tim raced inside of the bathroom to shut her up. He smacked her across the face which made her fall off the toilet and hit her head a little on the shower stall that was across from the toilet. The last thing she saw was her abductor picking her up before she blacked out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had delivered the profile and now it felt like the waiting game. Until someone came forward about any little detail they could remember or if they knew who the man was, they were stuck. Before Derek knew it, a day had passed. He was basically living at the FBI and his kids were still safe with his mother and sisters. He checked in with them whenever he could just to make sure they were okay and they still had a police officer watching the house. 

With every minute passing by, his frustration and anger grew. He knew the statistics and he felt that they were biting him in the ass especially when the twenty-four-hour mark hit. People were still combing through the parking lot and hospital footage, but finding nothing. The forensics team turned up nothing either from the van or the wristband. Derek lost his shit after that and started to wreak havoc in the conference room. It took both Rossi and Hotch to subdue him. 

Around nine in the morning on the third day that Penelope was gone, an agent that was working the phones went over to Hotch. “Sir, we have someone on the line that might help, but they want to speak to Derek.” 

“How do you know they might help find Penelope?”

“She wouldn’t say, but she was adamant about talking with Derek.” The agent shrugged.

“Okay.” Hotch turned from the agent to where Derek was standing. “Derek!” He called the agent over. “There is someone on the line that said they could help with the case, but they only wanted to talk to you.”

The frustrated husband and father ran over. “I’ll take the call.” They got set up at a desk and the call was transferred over to Derek.

“Hello? You said you might be able to help out with the case?” The desperate man asked.

Silence lasted for a long moment until finally a woman’s voice spoke. “I’m sorry he took your wife, Special Agent Derek Morgan.”

“He? Do you know the man that took my wife?” 

“You’ll find her at 405 Frank Lane.” The woman spoke and then hung up, leaving bewilderment and some hope in her wake.

“Penelope!” 

 

**For those of you that were hoping for Kevin Lynch or maybe even Sam to be the stalker/abductor, I’m sorry to disappoint. I just felt that there are a lot of great stories out there that have them as the bad guys and I didn’t really want to do that with my story. I kept up with the description of an intimacy seeker stalker and that is why my stalker is just an acquaintance of Penelope. I hope you like it!**


	7. Together Again

**I still do not own Criminal Minds and I still will not forgive the creators and writers of the show for not putting Derek and Penelope together. Warning: Some sexual molestation in this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Together Again**

When Penelope came to, it was Rhiannon’s screams that woke her up. 

“She’s hungry.” Tim stated, passing her over.

The mother cooed over her child and started to move her shirt to breastfeed her baby until she realized that Tim was still in the room and watching her. “A little privacy please?” 

The man raised his brow at that. “It’s nothing that I’m not going to see later.”

“Yes, but you wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise, would you?”

He shrugged. “I guess not.” He turned around, but did not leave the room.

Penelope started to feed her daughter, soaking up all of her features. She didn’t know when her abductor would allow her to see her baby again. Once her daughter was done feeding, Penelope fixed herself up and then moved to burp her. 

Tim grabbed Rhiannon out of her hands. “I can burp her.” He said and then left the bedroom, locking it on his way out. 

Tears came to the mother’s eyes because he took away her baby. Her daughter needed her mother. She cried until there were no more tears left in her and she prayed that her husband and her team would find her soon. 

Time passed by as she was in her abductor’s clutches. He would only allow Penelope to see Rhiannon when she needed to be fed otherwise he kept her in a different part of the house. It seemed she would see the man who held her here, wherever here was, more than she would see her own daughter. He kept coming into her room, cuddling with her with wandering hands and giving her disgusting kisses. If she did anything he didn’t like, she would get a slap across the face. She didn’t want to provoke him further so she allowed it, but she wanted this to end soon. She prayed again that Derek would find her.

It was three days that she had been in this hellhole, she guesstimated. She didn’t know how much time she lost when she was knocked out, but she didn’t think it was too much. 

Alone in her room and not knowing what to do, Tim came inside. “I know you have been wanting to be modest and all after giving birth to twins, but I can’t wait. I have to see you.”

His words shocked her and her fear grew, wondering what exactly he wanted from her.

“Strip for me.” Tim went and sat down on the bed to watch the show. When he saw her shock and revulsion, he yelled at her. “NOW!”

With shaking hands, Penelope slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She was glad that today she picked an under shirt and a button up blouse because it would take longer to undress. Somehow though after she undid every button, the last button got undone and she slowly let the shirt fall from her arms. 

Her arms went to the bottom of her undershirt and she slowly lifted it up and off which just left her in her bra. 

Tim saw that Penelope was going to remove her pants. “No, not those yet. We can’t do anything down there for a while so just keep them on.”

A gulp came from her mouth and then she nodded, slightly relieved. 

“Take off your bra.” The abductor said, but then changed his mind. “No wait… just take your boobs out of the bra, but leave it on. That will keep them nice and perky.” He licked his lips.

Slowly, the mother did what he asked with tears quietly falling from her eyes. 

“That’s more like it.” Tim laughed. Getting up from the bed, he crossed the room to her. His hands caressed her soft skin leading down to her milky white breasts. Weighing them in his hands, his thumbs rubbed her pink nipples. 

Penelope tried not to cry out in disgust or run away from him because she didn’t want to be hit again. Her left breast started to leak breast milk which made the man touching her lick his lips. He dipped his head to bring his mouth to her breast, but then he was ripped away from her by…

“Derek!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Derek uttered his wife’s name, he flew out of the FBI building like a bat out of hell. He didn’t stop to update his team even though they yelled at him to. He just ran and got into an FBI vehicle and drove off. Typing in the house number and street address into his GPS, he tried to pay attention to the road. Hope ran through him that he would see his wife again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch ran out to where Derek left, thinking that he hopefully got a break in the case. He saw an FBI vehicle driving off and was happy that Derek took that car because he could track him. 

The team followed him to the parking garage. “Do you know where Derek went?” Reid asked.

“No, but we can follow the GPS in his car. I have a feeling that we have to get there before Derek does something drastic.” Hotch said. The team hopped into two different cars and sped off after their other team member, calling in local law enforcement along the way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek arrived at the house in five minutes because he broke all the rules to get there. Not wanting to alert the unsub, he parked a couple of blocks up the street and then got out. When he first passed the house, he didn’t see anything unusual. Discreetly he walked around the house until he got to the back door, trying not to draw too much attention to himself. He tried the door and found that it was locked, but he quietly punched through the glass to open the door. Avoiding the glass, Derek made his way as quietly as he could into the house.

Hearing a man’s voice, he slowly went to where the sound was. The door was closed, but he hoped that it wouldn’t creak as he opened it. Pushing at the door, he cringed when it creaked a little, but the two occupants inside were occupied with something else that made his skin crawl and anger rise up inside of him. He ran at the unsub and got him away from Penelope. The man was on the floor with Derek on top of him before the guy even knew what was happening. 

“That’s,” Punch. “My,” Punch. “Wife,” Punch. “You,” Punch. “Son,” Punch. “Of a,” Punch. “Bitch!” 

Derek kept beating on the guy and then he went into a rant. “She’s not yours. She never was yours. You do not deserve her. Heck I might not deserve her either, but I work hard to deserve her every day. You are not allowed to touch her anymore. You are not allowed to go even near her. You better not have hurt her because if you did, I will kill you. I hope what I just saw before I came in was the first time that happened. She was just pregnant, you idiot and she just gave birth to twins. Her body needs time to recover so you better not have hurt her, you son of a bitch.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penelope heaved in disgust and relief. She wanted to puke from what almost happened and what already did happen. Derek was here which made her so happy. Quickly putting back on her clothes, she smiled a little at the mess that was the unsub now. It was not normally in her nature, but she felt a sense of vindictiveness at seeing how the guy felt, defenseless against someone stronger than him. That’s how she felt for the past few days. Now though, she just wanted to greet her husband and see her kids again. “Derek, you have to stop.” She tried to draw her husband’s attention away from the unsub. “Hot stuff, let’s get Rhiannon and go home.” She pleaded with him. 

It seemed that her husband wasn’t listening. She tried one more time, appealing to him. “Baby please.” She tried to stop her husband from killing her abductor. “Derek, we have to find Rhi. As much as this scum deserves it, he should go to jail Derek. That’s where he belongs.” 

That seemed to shake the father out of things. He hated the man that was lying down in a pool of his own blood. He wanted the man dead, but his family was more important. He wiped off his dirty knuckles on a towel he found. Turning to Penelope, he embraced her with tears running down his face. 

The wife clung to her husband, tears falling down her own eyes. “I love you so much Derek. Thank you for finding me.” 

His own tears joined hers. He never wanted to let her go again. “I love you too. I will always find you. Always.” He started to kiss her everywhere, thankful that she was back in his arms and safe. 

A multitude of people rushed into the room, stopping the couple from their reunion. 

“Penelope! You’re okay!” Reid cried happily. 

The analyst turned to her team without fully letting go of her husband. “Yeah, I’m okay.” 

Hotch immediately went to the unsub and woke him up from his stupor. Reading him his miranda rights, he cuffed him then let him outside to a waiting police car. If the boss manhandled him a little on his way out, no one noticed or cared.

The rest of the team rushed to their missing team member and gave her hugs. 

“Wait!” Penelope cried. “We need to find Rhi.” 

A cry from the hallway caused everyone to turn their head towards the sound that was getting closer. 

“Don’t worry. I got her.” JJ said, holding the baby in her arms. She passed the baby over to Derek.

The father looked at his baby and cried even more tears. “She grew a little. After everything that happened, I couldn’t picture her face. I couldn’t…” 

Penelope held her husband tighter. “I know Derek. She’s here. I’m here and we are safe now.” 

“I’m never leaving you two and the rest of our family again.” He gave his wife a kiss on the lips.

The family surrounded by their team basked in the joy of finding their team member and friend. 

After Hotch sent the unsub off in a police car, he went and silently joined his team. 

Noticing that Hotchner was with them now, Derek turned to him. “Boss man, Penelope and I officially quit the FBI. We need to be home with our kids and if anyone puts up a fight because of Penelope’s hacking days, I’ll see to them.” 

Hotch chuckled a little, shaking his head. “Don’t worry Derek. I’ll take care of it.” 

Rossi laughed too, placing a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “I’ll help him.” He winked at the now former agent.

“Good.” Derek smiled at his wife who smiled back at him. “Let’s get you and Rhi checked out by the paramedics, mama.”

Penelope pouted. Everyone knew how much she hated hospitals and doctors. “Do I have to? I’m really okay.” 

Derek studied her. “From what I can see, you have a bump on your head and some bruises. I just want to make sure you are okay baby girl. Seeing all those marks on you and what was going to happened before I came in, I want to find the unsub and kill him.” 

The wife patted her husband’s chest. “I know baby boy. Nothing else happened, I promise. I’ll get checked out by the paramedics though just for you.” 

“Good.” He smiled at his wife, helping her outside and into the ambulance. Once the paramedics were done, he smiled because nothing else did happen to his wife. Rhiannon was then checked over quickly, but they didn’t find anything wrong with her. 

“Now that that’s done. Can we go home? I really need to see Alisha, DJ and Sam. I just want to hold all of my babies.” 

“I’ll talk to Hotch and maybe he would be okay with us taking our statements later. If he’s okay with that, then yes we can.” They exited the ambulance to find their previous boss. Finding him quickly and getting the okay, the family went home. 

Upon arriving, hugs were shared with every family member. Tears were shed and everyone was rejoicing that they were all back together again and safe.

**Just the epilogue left! Thanks for sticking with me! What did you think?**


	8. Epilogue

**I still don’t own Criminal Minds and I still am pissed that the writers and creators of the show didn’t put Penelope and Derek together.**

**Epilogue**

**A few days later**

Penelope was so happy when she finally found a lead. Nobody could hide from her hacking skills. The team had told her about how they got a break in the case and she tried valiantly to find the woman on the phone that talked to Derek. This forced her to look into Tim’s past, but she prepared herself. All of the team had a feeling that she was one of Tim’s previous victims. That’s what had her looking through her abductor’s past to find the woman. She needed to thank her profusely for helping her to get out of her abductor’s clutches.  
The first thought that came to her head was that she should tell Derek and they could go visit her together. After the dust settled however, it felt like they were walking on egg shells around each other. They both needed to talk about what they went through, but they were both putting off the conversation for a later date.  
Maybe seeing this woman would help them though.  
Walking into their home gym, Penelope smiled when she saw her husband working out. The sight always turned her on. When he finally glanced at her, she motioned for him to take out his earbud.  
“Yeah?” The chocolate god asked.  
“I believe I found the girl that talked to you on the phone. We should have your mother and sisters watch the kids while we go there this afternoon.”  
“Nothing gets past you, baby girl.” He joked and a remnant of a smile crossed his face.  
“That’s right and don’t you forget it, hot stuff.” She winked at him. “I’ll let you finish what you are doing.” Slowly walking back out of the room, Penelope smiled to herself. She knew that they were going to get through this and then come out on the other side stronger than ever. 

**Later that day**

The couple held hands up to the address that Penelope found. When they got to the stoop, Derek knocked on the door. They waited a couple more minutes. Knowing that someone was home because there was a car in the driveway, the former agent knocked again. After another minute, they finally heard a voice coming through the door.  
“Who is it?” A timid voice asked.  
Derek saw someone glance at them from behind a window curtain. He knew that this was the woman that he talked to on the phone just from her voice. “Hello my name is Derek Morgan. I am a former agent of the FBI and this is my wife Penelope Morgan, a former FBI analyst. We know it was you on the phone, Jamie and we just want to talk.”  
Penelope cut in. “I’d also like to see your face so that I can give you a big hug and thank you for what you did. That is if that is okay…” She bit her lip, hoping that the door would open.  
It was a few seconds before they heard a reply. “Can you show me some identification? Just press them against the glass here.” She gestured to the window.  
“Of course.” The couple nodded, doing as the woman asked. After they showed their identification, they heard a lock scraping open. The door opened a crack.  
“Come on in and please shut the door after you step inside.” Jamie said and then she disappeared inside of the house.  
Penelope went inside the house first, followed by her husband. They shut the door and then tried to discern where the woman went. Going down a hallway, they found the woman seated on a chair in what appeared to be the living room.  
“Please have a seat.” She motioned toward a couch opposite of her. “I’m sorry for the mess. I don’t have much company.”  
“Pish posh!” Penelope waved her hand like it was nothing. “You should see my house after my kids mess it up.” The mother sat down directly across from the woman and her husband sat down next to her.  
“Thank you so much for calling in and telling us the location where my wife was being held.” Derek smiled at her. Clasping hands with Penelope, he kissed her hand. “I owe you so much. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have my family back together.”  
The blonde squeezed her husband’s hand. “Yes thank you. If it wasn’t for you, who knows how long I would have been in that place. I…”  
“Mommy?” A voice called out from further in the house, cutting off Penelope. “Where are you?”  
“I’m in the living room handsome.” A little boy maybe about the age of three or four ran into the room and right into his mother’s arms. It looked as if the boy had just woken up from a nap.  
“I woke up and heard voices.” The child stated.  
Jamie rubbed her kid’s arm, trying to comfort him, “That’s because we have guests, pumpkin. This is Derek and Penelope Morgan.”  
The little boy peeped his head out from his mother’s arms to glance at the other people in the room. “Hi…”  
“Well hello there. And what’s your name?” Penelope cooed.  
“My name is Ollie and I’m three and a half.”  
“It’s nice to meet you Ollie.” The former analyst waved at the little boy.  
“Alright Ollie, our guests and I have some more talking to do. Can you go play with your toys with the door shut?” Jamie said.  
“Okay.” Ollie nodded and then disappeared again.  
Once they heard a door close, Penelope hated to ask what she wanted to ask, but she figured that she should. “Is he… Tim’s?”  
Jamie sighed, nodding her head.  
“What happened to you if you don’t mind me asking?” Derek asked, sorrow filling his heart.  
“Well… I was pregnant with my boyfriend’s baby. I went in to get an ultrasound alone once because my boyfriend was visiting his family and that is when I met Tim. The notes started after that and then he abducted me three months later when I was eight months pregnant. He thought that he could be able to deliver the baby without any help, but it turns out the cord was wrapped around her neck. She was stillborn. Tim buried her in his backyard and then said that we could try again soon for another baby. I was completely devastated which just made the whole situation worse. I went into postpartum depression and then after I was finally healed physically… I begged him to put a baby in me.” Tears fell down her eyes. “We tried and then a couple months after, I was pregnant again. Tim was so doting to me during that time period and he didn’t want me to do too much. It was enough for me though to pretend that he was my boyfriend instead of my abductor. The pregnancy went smoothly and then Tim hired a midwife to deliver the baby. He paid the woman a lot of money to keep her quiet and he made me not say anything as well. He threatened to harm my mom if I didn’t keep shut. I did what he asked because I was worried about the baby, but then Ollie was born and he was okay and so perfect. It all kind of went downhill with Tim after that. He was a doting father with Ollie and everything, but he abused me less and less. Then finally three months ago, he let us go. I didn’t know why, but I wasn’t going to question it. I found my boyfriend, but when he saw that I had a child with the abductor and I told him that we lost our baby… he didn’t want anything to do with me. I found my mother after that, this is her house, and I’ve been laying low. Then I found out that Tim abducted you by watching the news. I guess he was done with me and moved onto you and I’m so sorry for that.” Jamie cried.  
Penelope crossed the room over to her, tears in her own eyes. “I am so sorry for what you had to go through. I can’t imagine what it would feel like to lose a child. You should not blame yourself for a thing. You hear me?” She looked Jamie in the eyes. “This is not your fault. It is all Tim’s fault and now he is in jail. We should make sure that he says there when the trial comes. Can you help me do that?”  
The woman nodded her head. “I can do that.” She tried to wipe her tears away.  
“Also I hold a survivor’s group where I help counsel people who have gone through terrible things or who have lost someone that they love. I would like you to at least come to a meeting. You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, but I think it would be good for you. I know that I’m going to need it too.” Penelope searched through her purse until she found the info for the group and handed it over to Jamie. “My phone number is on there too. Please don’t hesitate to call any time that you need to talk. I’m used to phone calls at all times throughout the night because I worked for the FBI. So don’t worry about waking me or anything like that.”  
“Okay. Thank you so much and I think coming to the group will help me. My mom has been trying to get me to see a therapist, but I haven’t wanted to go. I got so far as the parking lot once, but I just couldn’t go in.”  
“Well if you need me to pick you up for the meeting I can do that. It’s really no pressure and you don’t even have to talk at the meetings. If you only just go and hear the other people speak, I think that will help too.” Penelope tried to comfort her.  
Jamie opened her arms and Penelope gave her a hug. “Thank you Penelope for being so understanding.”  
The blonde rubbed the woman’s back. “Thank you Jamie for getting me out of that place.” She broke away. “Now remember, please don’t hesitate to call.”  
“I won’t.” Jamie smiled.  
“I think that we have taken up your time too much and we should let you get back to your son. Right Derek?”  
“Right.” He nodded, getting up off of the couch. “Thank you again Jamie so much and thank you for sharing your story with us.” He shook hands with the woman and then Penelope and him made their leave.  
The ride home was silent. Penelope tried to strike up a conversation with her husband, but she would only receive one worded answers. She stopped trying after a while, figuring out that he probably was lost in his thoughts. They got back home in time for dinner. Fran had cooked an amazing meal. After they all ate, Fran and Derek’s sisters left because they wanted to give the couple some family time. Penelope started on the dishes while Derek gave the kids a bath and then put them down to bed. Once the mother was done, she checked on all of her kids and then went to her bedroom. She hoped that Derek would be awake so that they could finally talk, but he was already asleep or at least pretending that he was. She shrugged her shoulders and got ready for bed herself. Once she was done, she got into the bed with her husband and snuggled up to him. It took her a little bit, but then sleep finally befell her.  
The blonde woke up to cries coming from the baby monitor and an empty bed. She wondered where her husband went to, but she needed to take care of Samsam and Rhi first. She fed both of them and then changed their diapers. Rocking them a little bit, she put them both back down to sleep.  
“Derek?” Penelope questioned softly as she came down the stairs of their house.  
He turned to her, trying to wipe away his tears so she wouldn’t see. “Hey…”  
Joining him on the couch, she wrapped her hands around him. “What’s a matter, my love?”  
“It was just… listening to Jamie’s story was hard. I could only imagine you being gone for five years and I don’t know what I would do without you. I had to keep my cool because that was the only way that I could get you back, but it was so hard.” He cried. “I missed you so much and I needed my sunshine. You make everything better and without you… I don’t know what would have happened. If I didn’t receive Jamie’s call, I probably would have spiraled down and been a terrible father to our kids. I’ve never not once envisioned my life without you next to me so to have you gone for those three days… I don’t know how I kept it together and I can only imagine it going downhill from there every day that you were still not found.” He clutched onto his wife, more tears spilling down his cheeks.  
“That didn’t happen though Derek. You did receive Jamie’s call and you did rescue me. I plan on being here for a very long time and I will kick your ass every day to make you a great dad, but I don’t have to do much because you already are. You did what you had to do Derek and I don’t blame you for that. I wouldn’t have blamed you either if I was gone for a long time and you turned to drinking or drugs. Having someone taken from you is the hardest thing to go through. I remember what it was like when I lost my parents. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like if I lost you. I would be a shell of myself without you in my life. It was hard being away from you too Derek. I missed you so much. You are my foundation and the reason that we have four amazing children. It was so hard to be away from three of those children and only being able to see one to feed her.” Penelope’s tears joined Derek’s.  
“He kept Rhi away from you that much?”  
The mom nodded her head.  
“I’m so sorry Penelope. I can’t imagine what that was like and to have to be in that man’s presence.”  
“I knew that you were going to find me so that helped me get through it.”  
“I will always find you baby girl.” Derek wiped the tears away from his wife’s eyes.  
“You won’t have to look very far because I plan on being right here, hot stuff.” Her smile grew to match the smile on her husband’s face.  
“I love you Penelope.” The father drew her in closer.  
“And I love you Derek, always will.”  
The couple finally got everything off of their chest and they could only go one place after this, forward together as a family.

**THE END**

********


End file.
